Keeping technology assets secure is a challenge. For example, with networked assets, attackers continue to create new security threats aimed at one or more of the resources of the network. Some of these security threats may attempt to exploit a known weakness of a node within the network. Once they have compromised the node, the security threat may attempt to compromise other nodes through various techniques. Because a security threat may involve various assets and/or components contained thereon, determining the state of security for assets is challenging.